Innocence
by MidnightMilkshake
Summary: Oh, what a life it is to be in the light of innocence. (Temporary hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

Yang had just gotten back from classes when she noticed Ruby was not in the room.

" _That's odd, Ruby should be back now."_ Yang thought. Just then Yang heard the shower start up. " _Oh, so that's where she is_."

Yang laid down on her bed. She then proceeded to take out her scroll and surf through a random social media site she had found earlier. That was when she thought she heard something. At first, Yang thought she had imagined it, but no, there it was again! Yang crept softly to the bathroom door and pushed it open a little bit just wide to see inside. Yang's eyes widened as she saw Ruby just in time to watch her moan. Her sweet, innocent, and wholesome sister was masturbating? Yang couldn't help but stare. It was like a strange force made Yang continue watching. " _H-holy shit, Ruby's hot!"_ Yang quickly scolded herself for thinking such things although she felt a heat brewing between her legs. Yang's hand subconsciously moved down her body before stopping herself. _"What the fuck is wrong with me! Trying to masturbate to my own sister!"_ Yang moved her attention back to her sister and noticed Ruby had moved her free hand to her breast and started a circular motion around the erect, pink nub. Ruby was moaning nearly constantly now and Yang wondered how Ruby was still in control of her body. The feeling between Yang's legs grew too much to handle. Reluctantly, Yang moved her hand under her skirt and pulled down her panties slightly embarrassed of how wet she had become from Ruby's "performance." Yang took two fingers and started to pump in and out of her lower lips. Yang had to muffle a moan when she started to speed up. She looked back to Ruby just to see her moan out one last time and collapse to the shower floor. Yang felt herself getting close barely able to keep the door shut on account of how much she was leaning on it. Just then, Yang came. Hard. She fell backwards onto the carpet as her eyes rolled back into her head barely being able to suppress her final moan. Yang felt incredibly guilty at the fact that she, Ruby's sister, had just masturbated to the aforementioned person. Yang quickly pulled herself off the ground and realizing if Ruby found her like this there would be explaining to do. The blonde quickly rushed over to her bed and slid under the sheets. Yang's mind quickly thinking of an excuse about taking a nap. The blond heard the shower turn off as her heart began to beat faster. Ruby came out of the bathroom fully clothed and spotted Yang on her bed.

"Hey Yang!" the brunette said in a chipper manner.

"H-hey Ruby!" Yang replied a blush slowly creeping up on her face.

"You taking a nap?"

"Y-yeah!" Yang said maybe a little too quickly

Ruby moved her mouth just inches away from Yang's ear. Yang shuddered as she felt Ruby's hot breath against her skin. The next thing Ruby said took Yang completely off guard.

"Well, to me it looked like somebody enjoyed the show." Ruby said in husky voice.

This line made a shiver go up Yang's back and froze her in place.

"Wh-what?" Yang managed to croaked.

"Silly Yang!" Ruby said returning back to her normal voice.

"What?" Yang repeated not believing what she had just heard.

"Well, bye Yang! Don't forget about dinner!" Ruby yelled as she zoomed out the door.

"What?" Yang repeated yet again to no one unparticular.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Thanks to HKmac for beta-ing for me.**

Yang was still contemplating the reality of this whole situation while walking to dinner. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't even notice Blake walk in front of her causing the blonde and the raven haired woman to collide.

"Omagod! Are you okay Blake?"

"Yes, I'm fine Yang." Blake said with a sigh.

"Sorry again, just got caught up in thought," Yang replied sheepishly.

"Oh, about what?" she questioned, one of her eyebrows slowly raising.

"N-nothing!" Yang replied, a slight blush crossing her face.

"Really. Well, let's go to dinner."

"O-okkay."

They walked the rest of the way to the airship platform where they joined up with Ruby and Weiss. As soon as they walked into view, Yang noticed her sister looking at her. She started to blush more and more as she walked closer. Even when she looked down she could feel Ruby's intense gaze on her.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said in her usual happy voice.

"Hi Ruby," Blake replied.

"H-hey sis," Yang responded, blushing as she met her sister's gaze.

Ruby smirked seeing the effect she was having on her sister.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby asked, putting her arm on Yang's shoulder.

Yang looked at Ruby and glared. "You know damn well-" she whispered at her sister. Ruby's grin only grew larger at that comment.

"Ruby! Yang! Get over here the airship's about to leave!" Weiss yelled.

"Coming!" Ruby yelled back.

Ruby turned to face Yang again and put her head right next to her ear and whispered in a sultry voice "That's what you'll be doing for me tonight," before using her semblance to shoot off towards the airship. If Yang was already blushing, she was on fire now.

"W-wait up!" Yang shouted running after Ruby.

When Yang got on the airship, Ruby was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Yang! I saved you a seat!" Ruby said as she patted the seat next to her.

" _Well, so much for getting away from her for a bit,"_ she thought as she sat down next to Ruby.

Yang was surprised when Ruby didn't say anything on the airship. When they touched down, Weiss had arranged for a limo to take them to the restaurant. They all piled into the back; Ruby and Yang in the middle Blake and Weiss on the sides. Yang realized she had no idea where they were going for team dinner.

"Hey Weiss, where are we going to dinner?"

"We're eating at-"

"Between my legs," Ruby interrupted Weiss whispering in Yang's ear.

Yang felt her blood starting to rush up to her face. " _I shouldn't be getting turned on by this, but fuck, if her voice isn't seductive_."

"I might actually be ok with that." Yang said under her breath still blushing.

Ruby was shocked at how submissive Yang was but quickly recovered.

"Finally, someone's catching on." Ruby whispered back. Yang started to blush even more if that's humanly possible.

All the older sister did was shoot Ruby a glare. After a while of riding in the limo, they arrived at their destination. As they got out, Yang realized they had gone to the most run of the mill restaurant she could imagine. They ran into a counter with a woman behind it, as they walked in.

"Oh, hello follow me to your seats please!" the woman said walking off but not before picking up their menus.

When they got to their seats, Yang looked around and noticed a wall on the other side of the booth. "That's odd." Yang thought before sliding down to one of the booth's ends. As Yang saw Ruby slid next to her, she swore she saw a mischievous glint in Ruby's eyes. A waiter shortly arrived asking for their orders before leaving. When the waiter got back with their food, everyone stared eating gratefully. Dinner was going smoothly until Yang felt a hand on her thigh.

"Hey Yang."

"W-what?"

"Do you like it when I do this?" The brunette questioned as she pressed her hand against Yang's panties. Yang only shuddered in response.

"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh n-noth-"

"Just telling my sister to stop stealing the pillows from my bed."

The blonde was surprised at how quick her sister had gone from seducing her to making idle conversation. About a minute after she started eating again, she felt a hand slid under her skirt and started circular motions on the soaked fabric of her panties.

"You pervert, getting off to your sister."

Yang wasn't able to stifle the moan in time. Ruby stopped, and Yang gave a small whine in protest. Blake and Weiss looked up and gave her a quizzical look.

"I-It's just the foo-" Yang was cut off as she sharply inhaled when Ruby started to slowly insert a finger inside of Yang's lips.

"It's j-just the f-food's s-so good!"

"Are you alright Yang? You're stuttering quite a bit!" Ruby said her face filled with what looked like genuine concern.

"N-nope, j-just dandy," Yang responded, trying to mask the amount of pleasure she was receiving as Ruby started going faster.

The blonde could feel herself getting close. Ruby rubbed Yang's clit. Right as the older sibling came, she started to moan, but as soon as she started, she felt a hair being pulled out of her head. Yang's eyes switched from lilac to red as she tuned to face Ruby slowly.

"Why. The. Fuck. Did you do that?" Yang said in a steely tone.

"To keep you from screaming my name," the younger sister whispered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks," Yang whispered back as she started hugging Ruby.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked obviously very confused.

"Nothing, just some sister bonding time," Ruby replied.

"Yep," the older sister replied agreeing.

"Okay," the snowy haired girl said in an unconvinced voice. Reluctantly, Weiss went back to eating her dinner as so did the rest of team RWBY.

"I'm tired," Yang yawned as if to prove her point.

"Well, Weiss finished a while ago, and I'm done, so Blake you done yet?

"I'll just take it to go," Blake sighed.

After waiting an excruciatingly long time to get the bill, they finally were able to leave. The ride back to their dorm was uneventful and boring. Nobody talked; they just watched the landscape fly by. The airship ride only had one interesting thing in it and that was Ruby starting to hold her sisters hand, surprised at first but quickly relaxed; knowing that if any one of their friends saw them they would only think about them being sisters. Yang was still surprised about how fast this odd relationship had progressed. When they finally got back to the dorms, the younger sister held her back.

"What Ruby?" Yang asked as Blake and Weiss walked into the dorm.

"This."

Yang was cut off guard as Ruby started to passionately pushed her lips against Yang's. The blonde pushed back with the same tender force. She felt warm in a weird way but brushed it aside as Ruby pulled away and walked into the dorm without saying another word leaving Yang with only a warm feeling in her chest.


End file.
